A través del espejo
by Nomchi08
Summary: Por primera vez uno de los experimentos de Hanji-sensei funcionaba! solo hacia falta una descarga de adrenalina desde ambos puntos del tiempo para que Eren Jeager un joven estudiante terminara en el año 850 rodeado de Titantes y un estricto Sargento que no hacia mas que molestarlo, A su vez un Joven cadete sin entender la situación sobrevivía en el siglo 2000.
1. Chapter 1

**A través del espejo**

-Eren estas bien!?,

-Respondemos Eren!

*Esas son las voces de Armin y Mikasa… me duele todo, si no me levanto Heichou vendrá directo a golpearme*

-Idiota! No creí que de verdad lo harías!

-Todo es tu culpa Jean!

-Mía? Pero si yo no lo empuje para que saltara desde ese puente!

*¿Ese es Jean? Mierda que hace en mi cuarto… un momento yo estaba limpiando las caballerizas*

Exaltado abre los ojos un joven de 19 años de edad, cabello castaño, piel canela con ojos de un extraño color turquesa, vestía la típica bata de hospital Siendo rodeado al instante por los dueños de aquellas voces de hace un momento parecía reconocer.

-Eren nos tenias preocupados! -grita el chico rubio acerándose a su amigo dudando si abrazarlo o no- Levi estaba a punto de cometer un asesinato si no despertaban ya.

-Idiota suicida a quien se le ocurre saltar desde un puente! Que acaso no entiendes la diferencia entre una broma y una apuesta!?

Tallándose los ojos mejora un poco más su visión distinguiendo el lugar donde se encontraba; postrado en una cama con algunos vendajes, la habitación blanca con objetos que jamás en su vida había visto, por ejemplo, como aquel gran espejo en la pared que mostraba imágenes de una batalla entre dos hombres enmascarados y poca ropa, que mierda Era todo eso?!.

-Mikasa…. Donde estamos? -pregunta un confundido castaño tratando de levantarse siendo detenido por Armin .

-No lo recuerdas? Después de esos horribles exámenes decidimos ir al parque a descansar y tu… por culpa de Jean y sus apuestas saltaste del puente hacia el lago.

-Exámenes? Eso no puede ser posible, yo estoy seguro que estaba en las caballerizas junto con Connie

-Si que quedaste más estúpido con esa caída! -Estalla en carcajadas el Joven.

-Quieres cerrar esa jodida boca cara de caballo! Y que hacen vestidos así? Hoy es día de trabajo en la legión.

-de que estas hablando Eren? – LA joven asiática preocupada coloca su mano sobre la frente de su hermanastro comparando tempedaturas-

-Que estoy bien maldita sea, bien! -molesto retira con fuerza la mano de la joven lanzando u aa mirada desafiante a los presentes en aquel cuarto de hospital.

-Oí Mocosos, los dejo solos por tres horas y casi matan a Mi Eren.

-Levi Heichou! -grita Eren asustado haciendo el saludo militar desde su cama de hospital

-ah? Que forma de saludar es esa mocoso… -menciona el azabache mientras se acerca a Eren quien mas confundido que de costumbre mira como Levi llega hasta la cama sentándose a escasos centímetros de el

-no vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido quieres… ME preocupa tu bienestar

*ahora si las cosas se estan poniendo raras, que hacen ellos aquí y Heichou esta muy cerca parece que hasta va a… *

El mayor Toma la barbilla de Eren juntando sus labios con los del Contrario en un beso lento y necesitado siendo correspondido torpemente por el menor solo fueron unos instantes hasta que la puerta se abre de par en par llamando la atención de los presentes.

-ERRREEEENN! Como te sientes? No has tenido cambios? No te sientes más joven? Oh! Espera lograste viajar por el tiempo y ver a través de él!? -Exitada, la Doctora Hanji Zoe tomaba las manos De Eren que aun mas asustado dirigía la vista hacia sus protectores, Levi lanzando a Hanji hacia el suelo y Mikasa posicionándose frente a su hermanastro para evitar cualquier otro contacto.

-Cuiden a Eren mientras yo hablo con "el doctor"… -y sin decir más sale del cuarto arrastrando a la mujer dejando un extraño ambiente hasta que Armin se sienta junto al moreno sobando la espalda de este-

-Que no recuerdas Eren? Tienes 19 años, aun vives con tus padres, eres estudiante de Medicina junto con Mikasa aunque tu querías unirte a la marina. Somos amigos desde el jardín de niños a pesar que ahora estudiamos en Universidades diferentes, Oh y desde hace cuatro meses tu y levi salen.

En estado de shock Eren parpadeaba un par de veces tratando de ordenar todo lo que le acababa de decir Armin.

-l…levi y yo salimos? ¿Cómo pudo pasar?

-muy fácil, estuviste por todo un mes como imbécil gritándole "Levi sempai esto" "Levi sempai aquello" como si fueras su maldito perro faldero.

-Jean! -grito Mikasa asustando al joven.

-Yo solo digo lo que vi! A parte quien se fijaría en alguien con la actitud de ese sujeto

\- bueno al menos a él le funciono, no como a ti Jean que por mas que les insistes a las chicas ellas te siguen ignorando!

-Ahhhh!? Jotede!

.

.

.

En otra época hace más de mil aňos un joven castaño Corría siendo victima de miedo, después de haber despertado en un lugar desconocido rodeado de caballos y con un cambio de ropa Que en su vida había usado, Eren Jaeger 19 años, estudiante de Medicina y ayudante de la Dra. Hanji Zoe se arrepentia de todo corazón de lo que había hecho en los últimos tres días.

*Estúpido cara de caballo y sus jodidas apuestas*

Maldecía entre dientes llegando hasta las puertas de lo que parecía un castillo, llamando su atención las ropas que vestían todos los del lugar, eran las mismas.

*Las historias eran ciertas…la señorita Hanji tenia razón, esta vez su experimento funciono. Y no se si sentirme bien al respecto*

Notas finales:

Bueno... Hola otra vez!, este es un nuevo trabajo de hace tiempo(?) que realmente tenia ganas de publicar, desde secundaria me ha llamado mucho la atención lo que son los viajes en el tiempo y sus consecuencias o el sin fin de cosas que se podrían hacer y que mejor agregándole titanes, un confundido Eren detrás de un Antisocial Levi...o algo asi? bueno espero y lo disfruten (^-^)


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Qué es esto?**

 **Año 508**

-Armin has encontrado a Eren? Desde que regresó esta mañana ha estado muy extraño.

-Me temo que no lo he encontrado. Mikasa no hay que darse por vencidos

Detrás de unas cajas de provisiones Eren Jaeger 19 años, estudiante de Medicina y conejillo de indias de la Doctora Hanji Zoe por la mínima cantidad 270 y una hamburguesas con queso, muy poco comparado con el gran problema en el que se encontraba.

*No creí que esto funcionará, a lo que parece he viajado no se cuanto tiempo. Hay personas parecidas a las que conozco en mi vida diaria y realmente estoy aterrado por no saber como regresar.*

-Oi mocoso planeas quedarte todo el maldito día con el trasero pegado al suelo?

Como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua helada, su piel se eriza al reconocer la voz que lo llamaba.

-...l...Lev... Levi Sempai..!?

Logra pronunciar antes de ser golpeado por el susodicho.

.

.

.

 **Año 2000**

-Eren estas seguro de que te sientes mejor?

-Por milésima vez ya te dije que si Mikasa!

*Tanto en este mundo como en el mío Mikasa sigue actuando como si fuera mi madre, ¡ese no es el punto! Necesito regresar… Si en este mundo están todos mis conocidos y… no existen los titanes entonces…*

Después de salir del hospital tras recibir una llamada Mikasa y Armin llevaron a Eren a casa, Su casa. Llamando la atención del ojiverde no puede quitar la vista de una placa de metal con la leyenda "Familia Jaegger" dando por consecuencia un cosquilleo que recorría el cuerpo del castaño con un ligero ardor en los ojos por las tibias lágrimas que amenazaban salir, deteniendo el paso abruptamente mira a Mikasa con seriedad e impaciencia. Tenía que saber la verdad, tenía que verla una vez más, quería recordarla de nuevo, tocarla, abrazarla como en ese entonces antes de que la muralla cayera, quería estar con ella, Carla Jaeger, Su Madre.

-Mikasa… mama está en casa? – por fin se atrevió a preguntar sintiendo aquel nudo en la garganta- o Ella esta…

-Eren que quieres decir con ello? –lo toma por los hombros acercándose al rostro del menor mientras suspira con una sonrisa imperceptible- Eren No me digas que tú y tu madre discutieron de nuevo? De seguro ella está preocupada después de saber que estuviste en el hospital.

Ante aquella respuesta se apresura al umbral de la puerta presionando con fuerza el picaporte dudando si abrir o no. Tal vez este mundo no es tan malo… ella estaba aquí, Levi Heichou corresponde a uno de sus sentimientos mas ocultos, sus amigos estaban aquí y sobre todo No hay titanes… pero había algo que le impedía disfrutar esa felicidad y era el hecho de que si aceptaba aquella situación dejaría sola y desprotegida a quienes dependían de sus poderes de titan, dejaría desprotegidos a sus amigos y a los soldados de aquella época. No podía actuar con egoísmo, no otra vez.

-Chicos perdón…- menciona en un susurro siendo escuchado por Mikasa y Armin quien sin esperarlo vieron a Eren correr huyendo de la escena calles abajo.

-EREN REGRESA! -ambos chicos corren detrás del castaño perdiéndole la pista- Mikasa Levi va a matarme!

-No recordaba que Eren corriera tan rápido, el no es tan bueno en deportes…

Unas cuadras abajo Eren paraba de correr, Que era todo eso? Y las murallas? No confiaba en nadie de esa era llamada 2015 así por El rubio. Se encontraba completamente solo, necesitaba los consejos de Armin, la seguridad de Mikasa y ver al Sargento, quería verlo, ¿acaso notaria su ausencia? Abrumado por sus pensamientos cae de rodillas bajo un frondoso árbol dentro del parque, primero necesitaba calmarse, analizar su situación y pensar como lo haría Armin en una situación similar.

*Mierda nadie sabe que no soy su Eren? … todos parecían conocerme pero… no soy los mismos que hace tiempo menos… el sargento Levi, el, el… oh por dios! Me beso!? Como pudo pasar eso!? Siempre soy yo el que… bueno Eren recuerda algo que pueda ayudarte… alguien… *

Decía para sus adentros tratando de hacer memoria pero desde esa mañana lo único que había visto era estar en ese hospital, los extraños objetos, sus conocidos y a… " _ **ERRREEEENN! Como te sientes? No has tenido cambios? No te sientes más joven? Oh! Espera lograste viajar por el tiempo o ver a través de él!?"**_ Hanji san! Esa era su respuesta! Era la única qué menciono alguna posibilidad. Pero… como regresaba al hospital?

-Oi, mocoso!

*E…esa voz!*

-Heichou! – sorprendido gira viendo al sargento cruzado de brazos frente suyo, era exactamente igual que al sargento en su era, los mismos rasgos, expresión y su manera de mirarlo… *Se supone que él y … yo o Eren de esta era están saliendo?*

\- tsk deja de decir eso mocoso, Deja de actuar como un retrasado y ven conmigo ahora mismo.

\- Ahh?

Siendo recibido por un golpe en la cabeza mira la típica expresión de molestia de Levi, bien no ha cambiado en nada. Lentamente Levi se incliná hacia eren tomando la barbilla del menor inspeccionando cada milímetro de su rostro sintiendo la respiración del contrario sobre el suyo.

*tan cerca*

-Tks, mocoso idiota no se que mierda te pasa el día de hoy, eres jodidamente otro.

Al escuchar esas palabras eren siente como la respiración se le corta abriendo los ojos como platos,

*Tal vez si le digo la verdad Heichou pueda ayudarme!*

-Asi que si vuelves a actuar raro yo mismo me asegurare de golpearte hasta que regreses a ser mi mocoso de mierda. ¿Entendido?

*Bien, adiós plan de ayuda*

-En… entiendo, no tiene de que preocuparse, em yo… -desesperado mira a su alrededor buscando una pequeña luz de salvación que lo ayudase a salir de esta y que mejor que esa estúpida Yegua que cruzaba frente a sus narices.

– Em… tengo que irme justo ahora, los chicos y yo decidimos vernos, mire! -alza el índice con energía distrayendo por un momento a Levi- allá esta Jean! – para en un movimiento rápido escapa del agarre de Levi dirigiéndose en grandes zancadas hasta Jean jalándolo del brazo hacia donde EL azabache no lograra verlos.

-Bastardo no jales mi ropa! -forcejeaba el joven de cabello bicolor cuando Eren por fin decide que es seguro proseguir.

-Uff estuvo cerca, gracias poni!

-Deja de llamarme así Jaeger! -molesto sujeta con fuerza la polera del castaño acercándolo a su rostro, Eren por su parte toma con fuerza la chaqueta del contrario sin medir fuerza ambos caen estrepitosamente al suelo.

-Bastardo suicida siempre es todo tu culpa! -sin despegar sus miradas retando al contrario Eren trata de levantarse apoyándose en Jean logrando solo sentarse sobre el abdomen del contrario, mientras el más alto aun continuaba en el suelo.

-MI culpa? EL jean que conozco puede con cosas así y más!

\- De que mierda me estas hablando Jaeger!?

-Jean! Traigo nuestros helad… -Entrando en la escena un chico alto pelinegro con ligeras pecas por su rostro y con expresión preocupada a punto de derramar lagrimas al ser espectador de la extraña y comprometedora situación en la que se encontraban Eren y jean.

-Marco! Estas viv…! -Sin poder terminar la oración es lanzado al suelo por Jean quien corre detrás del pelinegro quien aun devastado lanza los helados y corre parque abajo,

-Que mierda te pasa Jean! -sacudiéndose el polvo, su mente aun daba vueltas y el sentimiento de inquietud lo abrumaba a cada segundo, no podía negar que Sus compañeros en el escuadrón eran los mismos que en ese extraño lugar.

-Nada pude salir peor Eren, nada!- gritaba frustrado el castaño mientras pateaba el tronco de un árbol cuando alguien grita su nombre haciéndolo girar para encontrar al susodicho.

-Ereeen! Tu padre te busca! – aproximándose al ojiverde se aproxima Armin exaltado mientas en sus manos sostenía una bata blanca-

-E…eren… tu madre necesita ayuda en el hosp… hospital… ella…

-Hospital!? Armin sucedió algo!? MI madre esta en el hospital!? -Exaltado eren toma por los hombros al rubio quien aun trataba de recuperar el aire perdido durante el maratón hacia eren-

-L… lo sabrás en cuanto llegues… Levi estaba encargado de llevarte con tu madre…

 **Regla numero uno para la frase "NADA PUEDE SALIR PEOR",**

 **Nunca la digas en voz alta, El destino puede escucharte y se divertirá contigo.**

*Mierda, Mierda, Mierda, Mierda*

Se repetía mentalmente el castaño mientras a su alrededor un padre molesto y alterado, una enfermera con cara de fastidio y una mujer parturienta lo miraban con odio.

-Es el Hijo del Doctor Jaeger no? Esto ya lo ha hecho miles de veces!

Notas Finales:

Hola otra vez! Espero realmente no aburrirlos con la historia algo larga(¿?) y con mi pequeño trauma y deseo de estudiar medicina hahahaha estúpidos 3 míseros puntitos, bueno espero les guste tanto como lo es para mí hacerla, cualquier consejo es aceptado.

Muchas gracias!

(^w^)


	3. Chapter 3

**Solo quiero volver**

 **Año 850**

-Eren! -gritaba Mikasa mientras recorría el castillo, no puede irse tan lejos. El lugar es pequeño y Eren no es tan tonto como para adentrarse en el bosque… o si?

-Mikasa tienes que calmarte, talvez esta con Hanji en otra de sus pruebas.

.

.

-Mierda, Mierda, Mierda!-

Gritaba el castaño sin detenerse, atravesando el bosque sufriendo de algunas caídas pero tenía que pedir ayuda de alguna forma, Hanji~sensei ya debía estar enterada de su ausencia, o eso esperaba.

.

Pasado el medio día y sin aliento alguno decide que es buena idea detenerse a descansar, se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos de donde había aparecido esa mañana. Según las especificaciones de Hanji "Si el experimento daba positivo" por nada del mundo debía interactuar con las personas a su alrededor, podía ser peligroso.

*lo mas sensato que puedo hacer en estos momentos es alejarme de todos ellos y esperar a que esto tenga solución…*

-Tks piensas huir de tus deberes mocoso idiota!

-Ahh!? –asustado, gira completamente reconociendo al dueño de la voz sintiendo ese desagradable nudo en el estomago.

-Aparte de Idiota sordo!?, regresa a tus deberes cadete! –Eren sin esperarlo recibe un golpe de parte del azabache dejándolo inconsciente y cual costal de papas Levi lo carga llevándolo de nuevo hacia el castillo.

-L…levi~san… -susurra entre sueños abrazando al pelinegro.

-Tsk Que molesto… mocoso –susurra con cierto toque de ternura dejándose abrazar por él- no vuelvas a desaparecer así… Eren -esboza una imperceptible sonrisa mientras continua caminando por el sendero boscoso donde los demás miembros del escuadrón esperaban su regreso.

-Eren! -gritaba la pelinegra acercándose a su inconsciente hermano- Que fue lo que le hizo!

-TSk, el bastardo cayo y se golpeo contra un tronco, feliz?- ambos azabaches se retaban continuamente con la mirada mas si Eren estaba de por medio.

-Estas seguro de eso Levi? O es tu estilo de abrazar a Eren -reía Hanji con sarcasmo mientras sujetaba su estomago. Mientras los pocos miembros del escuadrón huyeron de la escena, nadie se quería ver involucrado en lo que podría pasarle a la castaña después de aquello.

.

.

 **Año 2000**

Regla numero uno para la frase "NADA PUEDE SALIR PEOR", Nunca la digas en voz alta, El destino puede escucharte y se divertirá contigo.

Desde su llegada a la clínica fue arrastrado por un par de enfermeras llevándolo a la sala de partos donde ágilmente le colocaron guantes blancos al igual que una bata.

-bien señora no se preocupe por fin llego el Doctor -decía una de ellas presentándolo a una pareja que esperaba por el nacimiento de su hijo.

-¿Qué?, Tiene que haber un error! Yo no soy ningún Doctor!-exclamo aterrado mirando hacia ambas enfermeras-

\- Eren este no es momento para bromear y ayuda con el parto!

\- Pero…yo no sé co… -sin dejarlo terminar, La enfermera en Jefe (Petra) toma a Eren por los hombros alejándolo hacia donde la familia no lograra escucharlos.

-Mira Eren, Como podrás notarlo hace falta gran parte del personal, sé que aun eres estudiante pero tu padre y tu han atendido casos como este infinidad de veces –Suspira- el tiene fe en ti y aquella familia también, no te culpo por estar nervioso por que será el primer parto que atenderás sin la ayuda del Doctor Jeager así que, Si no lo haces… le diré a tu padre lo que tu y el internista Levi hicieron en el armario de limpieza! Has entendido!?

-S …SI -asiente con la cabeza-

-Estamos de regreso familia! El Doctor hará todo lo posible para su bebe~

.

*Mierda, Mierda, Mierda, Mierda*

Maldecía el castaño una y otra vez, heridos por doquier, gritos, niños corriendo y arruinando aun más su extraño día fue separado de Armin para ayudar a una mujer que gritaba por dolores de parto.

-Todo listo doctor Jaeger- Un ligero temblor se apoderaba del castaño al recordar su niñez cuando solía acompañar a su padre cada que este era solicitado para emergencias medicas. Admiraba las habilidades de su progenitor para salvar vidas pero entre esos casos uno en particular se había grabado muy bien en su memoria y ¿¡quien no lo haría!? Si presenciar un parto era algo impactante y hermoso a la vez.

*Por favor memoria no me falles ahora*

-Em… -titubeaba el castaño- todo.. Todo estará bien…

-COMO QUE ESTARA BIEN!? SOLO VEA A MI ESPOSA! -gritaba el padre alterado

-Eren da las indicaciones -petra impaciente alentaba al muchacho-

-Em… y yo…

-NO ERES MUY JOVEN PARA SER DOCTOR!?

\- QUIEREN CALLARSE DE UNA VEZ! YA … YA VIENE EL BEBE! -la madre sujetando su vientre gritaba aun mas que los anteriores mientras Eren aun asustado hacia con torpeza lo que su padre había hecho en aquel entonces.

Cinco horas de parto, rápido para las enfermeras pero muy largo para la madre y el aun traumatizado Eren quien exhausto aun no podía cantar victoria otras dos mujeres habían ingresado a la clínica por los mismos servicios siendo llevado arrastras por las enfermeras. *Que fuerza tienen* pensaba el moreno. ..

-Por fin… todo acabo... -cae en el sofá del pequeño consultorio de su padre. Estaba acostumbrado al trabajo físico, ver sangre, escuchar gritos de dolor y ver muertes pero nada comparado con esto, en lo poco que tenia en ese mundo ya había ayudado a tres pequeños a nacer, era acosado constantemente por una que otra enfermera y Levi quien cada que se acercaba al moreno no dudaba en rosar su trasero y/o espalda.

*Bien Eren, lo que sabemos es: este no es nuestro hogar y mucho menos nuestra Era, Este hospital a lo que dijo la Señorita petra fue construido por mi padre, Mikasa aun es una madre sobreprotectora conmigo, Soy acosado física y mentalmente por Levi… Mierda tengo que regresar YA*

-Oii Eren! piensas huir de tus deberes mocoso idiota!

-No Señor! -por inercia toma la posición del saludo militar mientras el azabache recargado en el umbral de la puerta lo observa fijamente.

-Tsk Que mierda es eso? -ignora el recibimiento del menor acercándose de manera lenta y provocativa hasta llegar a su lado para tomarlo por la barbilla logrando que este baje el rostro -Odio que esas malditas enfermeras traten de acercarse a ti cuando tu eres solo mío -acercándolo a sus labios comienza a besar al moreno robándole el aliento por unos instantes- Recuérdalo mocoso…

-S...si, Si Heichou! –Un cosquilleo recorría su estomago ¿nervioso? O acaso ¿su titán interior queriendo salir? un toque de… ¿Alegría?. Con el rostro cual tomate no puede evitar querer huir de la escena, El sargento no solía hacer ese tipo de cosas… aunque por alguna extraña razón no le molestaba.

-Eren! Levi! -detrás de ellos rompiendo el momento una mujer castaña, piel morena, un color de ojos muy similares a los de Eren entraba en la habitación acercándose a la pareja con un tierno puchero de reproche - recuerden que deben comportarse en el hospital, nada de cariñitos y menos si tu padre esta cerca!

-Tsk... -bufa con molestia abandonando la habitación-

-Eren tenemos trabajo que hacer deprisa…-antes de salir una mano detiene su muñeca y dirige la mirada hacia su hijo quien cabizbajo reprimía luchaba contra las lagrimas que ansiaban por salir- … cariño que ocurre?

-Mama.. P.. puedo abrazarte? –Ante aquella pregunta Eren se sentía vulnerable, ¿Dolor?. ¿Alegría? No podía describir lo que realmente sentía pero en lo que estaba seguro era el gran temor de algún rechazo de parte de la mujer que estaba frente suyo, su madre.

-Cariño…- rosa la mejilla del menor con ternura y sin esperar más rodea el cuerpo de su hijo en un cálido abrazo.- no sabes lo feliz que me haces cada que me pides un abrazo, se que solemos pelear pero eso no quita el hecho de que eres mi hijo…

Correspondiendo al abrazo con fuerza Eren por fin deja escapar varias lagrimas mientras hipeaba como cuando era niño mientras Carla acariciaba su cabello.

-Perdon… mama, perdón por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte en aquel entonces! –se esforzaba por decir mientras el llanto se apoderaba completamente de él- perdón si siempre te cause problemas, perdón por haberte gritado, perdón… si nunca fui el hijo perfecto para ti… mama… -bajando el tono con cada oración esconde el rostro en el hombro de su madre, tantos años guardando aquel sentimiento de culpa y ahora era el momento de sacarlos, ella estaba allí, esa sonrisa que añoraba ver estaba frente suyo, no la dejaría ir de nuevo-

-Eren que cosas dices –toma el rostro del castaño mirando sus ojos turquesa desbordando cada vez mas lagrimas. deja un pequeño beso sobre la frente del castaño- No importa lo que haya pasado, nunca te dejare de querer…

*¿habrá querido referirse a su hijo Eren? O… a mi? Gritaba su mente pero su subconsciente lo obligaba a aferrarse a ella y no simplemente a su recuerdo. Ella estaba aquí, está con vida, sus amigos están aquí, no hay titanes de que preocuparse, no existen muros que lo aten a un solo lugar. No parecía tan mal panorama, por primera vez en la vida estaba decidido a seguir un deseo egoísta; robar aquella vida… pero aun algo lo inquietaba pero ¿Qué? .

.

.

 **Año 850**

-Según los estudios Eren subiste tres kilos pero no precisamente en masa muscular… Eren tienes que dejar de comer harinas y hacer más ejercicio, no solo limpiar.

-Quiere escucharme! No soy su Eren! Vengo de otra… ¿dimensión?, ¿futuro? que se yo! El punto aquí es que necesito recuperar mi vida!

-…. Tan tontitos los jóvenes, no me digas de otra vez los cadetes jugaron a masticar hierbas del bosque? –estallaba en carcajadas la morena mientras se posicionaba frente a Eren.- Que hermosos tiempos de Juventud~

-Mejor inicia tu maldito trabajo cuatro ojos, que aun quedan habitaciones por limpiar.

-Bueno, iniciemos con las pruebas físicas, Levi estará para vigilar que no salgas de control en tu estado Titán ok?

-No entiendo de lo que me habla…

-Tks que es lo que no entiendes mocoso de mierda!? Simplemente muerde tu asquerosa mano hasta sangrar, te conviertes y por tus propios medios sal de esa cosa repugnante para poder limpiar el puto jardín!

-gracias por el resumen Levi, Vamos Eren, la ultima vez casi lo logras y esperemos que este día no sea la excepción!

-No podemos correr riesgos, Eren –Erwin haciendo acto de presencia se acerca al castaño mientras este con duda miraba su mano- Es esencial que lo hagas

\- No sabemos si durante una expedición habrá alguien de la legión listo para ayudar te a salir mocoso inútil.

*Como esperan que haga eso. En esta era están todos locos, pero no estaría de mas hacer lo que me ordenan*

-Pero contamos con que el enanin no puede separarse de Eren! –estalla en carcajadas la castaña

-Nadie pidió tu opinión Cuatro ojos de mierda!

-Vamos Levi te enojaras por algo como eso?

-Bueno chicos, lo mejor es salir del castillo para iniciar con las pruebas o no Eren, -Erwin mira hacia el Chico quien lentamente llevaba su mano hacia su boca- ESPERA EREN NO!

Grita el comandante llamando la atención de los presentes hacia el ojiverde quien daba una fuerte mordida dejando que un hilo de sangre le recorriera la muñeca.

Levi con agilidad saca sus cuchillas tirando varios frascos del laboratorio de la castaña haciendo reacción inmediata llenando el cuarto de humo y un gran estruendo se hace presente.

 **Notas Finales:**

Venditas vacaciones que un me dejan escribir un poco mas! Solo tengo que decir muchas gracias a los que siguen la historia, realmente me hace muy muy feliz! Espero seguir subiendo antes de tener que entrar a clases y sufrir con mi horrendo horario

Gracias por leer!

(^w^)


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Nueva Vida?**

 **Año 2000**

-Eren si tanto querías hablar conmigo debiste llamar a mi teléfono en lugar de correr por horas gritando mi nombre… -bosteza el rubio mientras mira el reloj en su pared- por dios son las tres de la mañana no pudiste esperar seis horas mas!?

-Esto es urgente, yo… no se que hacer… necesito hablar con alguien de mi problema

-…Por dios Eren! -exclama el rubio mientras su rostro comienza a tornarse rojizo- Ya te había dicho que no se nada de sexo entre hombres! tu "problema" es algo muy personal entre tu y levi!

\- No tengo problema con Heichou, solo que es muy… diferente?

-Entonces no hablas de tus problemas sexuales?

-¿!Qué!? y… y yo no me refería a eso! -sonrojado hasta las orejas mira a su amigo, ¿Cómo es posible que pensara eso de el? O del otro Eren.

-s si no es eso entonces esta bien -ambos incomodos y sonrojados evitaban tomar el tema de nuevo.

Después del encuentro con su madre y el estando en el que se encontraba Carla decidió dejarlo ir a casa, pero la inquietud de eren por hablar de su situación lo llevo a las calles gritando el nombre de Armin durante tres horas hasta que un ángel con pecas y su leal Yegua se apiadaron de el y lo llevaron al departamento donde Vivian el rubio y su abuelo.

-Armin tengo algo que decirte, se que me llamaras loco y a decir verdad ni yo entiendo que es lo que esta pasando, es como si… me siento perdido.. no quiero regresar pero…

-Eren… -lo toma por los hombros- respira y ordena un poco tus palabras, con lo descuidado que Eres de seguro aun no has cenado. -levantándose deja solo a Eren en la sala quien no perdió la oportunidad de observar cada uno de los objetos de aquella habitación. Entre las curiosidades de Armin se detiene en el estante lleno de libros tomando un álbum familiar , al menos la adicción de su amigo por los libros no había cambiado en lo absoluto,

*Bien veamos como es la vida aquí, antes de que regrese Armin*

Menciona para sus adentros y volviendo a sentarse en el sillón abre el gran libro husmeando en el. Lo Primero en observar son varias fotos donde Los padres del rubio lo abrazaban cuando era solo un bebe , prosiguió hojeando hasta llegar a la infancia del menor encontrando varias fotos de sus días de Kínder.

*Que extraña ropa vestían todos esos niños… Esa es Mikasa!?*

Acerca el álbum a su rostro viendo a la pelinegra vistiendo falda mientras abrazaba posesivamente a un niño de cabello castaño, dando vuelta a la hoja y sintiendo como la sangre se le iba del cuerpo se fija aun mas en aquel niño castaño pero ahora podía ver sus enormes ojos turquesa y brillante sonrisa en cada una de las fotos junto con el Rubio.

-ES IDENTICO A MI! -grito dejando caer el gran libro-

-Dijiste algo Eren!? -se hace escuchar desde la cocina-

-N..nno nada Armin -Juntando el libro vuelve a hojear llegando hasta la ultima pagina donde ahora aquellos niños llegaban a la adolescencia Portando un uniforme de secundaria.-

-WOoo que recuerdo no crees? -susurra Armin sobre su oído haciendo que el moreno lance de nuevo el libro contra el suelo-

-S..si… Armin que edad tenia allí? -sujeta el álbum frente a su amigo mientras este tomándolo trata de hacer memoria.

-M… me parece que teníamos trece años, nuestro primer día de clases, tu madre estaba furiosa contigo ya que ese mismo día te peleaste con Jean y rompiste tu uniforme. hasta Mikasa se vio involucrada cuando te cargo fuera del alcance de Jean pero como te movías mucho terminaste pateando al profesor Hannes -ríe con levedad y saca otro álbum donde aparentaban estar cerca de los quince años de edad.

\- debió ser… divertido no? -susurra el moreno mientras toma uno de los sándwiches que había preparado Armin, dando un pequeño mordisco.

-Esto sabe increíble! Que es esta cosa rosa dentro del pan?

-es.. es Jamón…? -menciona Armin algo confundido por la reacción de su amigo que parecía nunca haber probado un sándwich-

-Jamón!? Pero esto es muy caro Armin como lograste costearlo!?

-No es tan caro eren… Oh! Tengo que llamar a Mikasa o volverá a llamar a la policía si no te ve en casa… -sale corriendo en dirección al teléfono pero antes de poder marcar este suena- Aguarda aquí Eren! Mientras prende el televisor!

-EL que? … -completamente solo mira en dirección hacia una gran caja negra con varios interruptores, al presionar uno este se enciende mostrando un paisaje con varios animales que Eren nunca había visto en su vida.

*Ese caballo tiene rallas! Que gato tan mas grande! Hanji~san estaría fascinada por… Eso es el mar dorado!?*

LA imagen proyectada muestra parte del desierto del Sáhara, la vida animal y su forma de sobrevivir. Todo ello dejaba aprender boquiabierto, cual fascinante era este mundo…

-EN cuanto llegues a tu casa le dirás a Mikasa que yo te invite a ver películas y te quedaste dormid… que estas haciendo?

Detrás del librero Eren observaba detenidamente la caja del televisor, no entendía como es que había animales y personas dentro, tal vez sea una puerta hacia ese lugar, pensaba.

-Oye Armin como es que funciona este espejo?

\- En primera, las ondas electromagnéticas se trasladan por el espacio en línea recta, y no deben tener interferencias para que la imagen… ese no es punto que es lo que querías decirme?

\- Bien… NO se como decir esto -tomando asiento frente a su amigo y mordiendo otro sándwich. fija la vista en este para poder seguir- Veras esta mañana estaba en las caballerizas limpiando antes de que llegara Heichou, una serpiente paso entre mis pies asustando al caballo y yo cubrí mi cabeza porque creí que me golpearía, pero cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba … aquí, bueno no aquí si no en esta era, em… no se como explicarlo, Armin di algo!

Eren desesperado observa como su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos miraba a la nada como si estuviera recapacitando algo mentalmente.

-Armin por favor di algo! Crees que estoy mintiendo verdad!? - sintiéndose un total tonto por haber creído que le ayudaría presiona los puños con furia – Mejor me iré!

-En resumen? Que quieres decir exactamente? -detiene al castaño quien molesto se había levantado del sillón

-Yo no soy de esta maldita Época! ¡! Yo limpiaba caca de caballo y desperté en este maldito lugar! ¡! Yo no soy el Jodido Eren que conocen!.. sabía que no tenía que venir y abrir mi bocota ¡!

-Hanji~san! -saltando de su asiento el rubio corre hacia el teléfono marcando varios números pero al no recibir contestación alguna regresa exaltado con Eren.- NO puedo creer que funciono!

-Funcionar que!? -grita exaltado

\- Rayos Eren, nadie debe saber que eres de otra época! -exclama con alegría el rubio.- No puedo creer que funciono! Espera si tu estas aquí entonces… donde esta Eren?

-Eso significa que me crees! -salta del sofá con un peculiar brillo en los ojos-

-Te creo Eren… Tenemos que ir con Hanji cuanto Antes! Ella Te hará unos estudios y podrás volver a tu época y…

-Yo no quiero eso -antes de salir de la casa como lo hacia Armin se detiene en seco- yo no quiero regresar, no aun...

-Pero que dices!? Estas loco Eren!?... Ese es tu nombre?

-Armin solo te pido dejarme disfrutar un poco más en compañía de mi madre... Se que en mi posición pedirías lo mismo... Ella fue asesinada frente a mis ojos y por fin ahora ella esta de nuevo conmigo…

-Esta bien amigo, pero nadie tiene que saber de esto, si alguien se entera las represalias irán contra Hanji

-Que? Pero porque y... De que experimento me estas hablando?

-Existe algo llamado Comité Bioético que se inauguró el después de varios experimentos hechos con humanos, la gran mayoría eran prisioneros de guerra durante el siglo…

-guerra!? Aquí también existe la legión?

-Rayos Eren deja de interrumpir cuando hablo... eres soldado?

-lo soy, tu también hasta Mikasa lo es! Y Levi Heichou es el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

-Por dios Eren tienes que contarme más!

-Em... Claro! Pero primero… me darías más de ese pan con jamón?

-Los que gustes Amigo.

 **Año 850**

-EREN!

Lentamente descendía el humo mostrando varias figuras en la habitación

-Están todos bien!? -grita Erwin entre espasmos de tos.

-Tsk, Acaso tienes mierda en la cabeza Eren!?

-Pp…pero si yo solo hice lo que me pidieron! -Molesto, se aproxima a la figura mas pequeña siendo detenido por Hanji quien lo toma por los hombros

-Todos estamos bien, tu no te transformaste y uff que fue peligroso- trata de relajar el ambiente tan tenso que se formaba alrededor de Levi,

-Escucha bien Mocoso idiota -empuja a la castaña para tomar con fuerza la camisa del ojiverde aproximándolo a su rostro sin dejar que fruncir el ceño- Recuerda que yo estoy a cargo de tus idioteces, vuelves a repetirlo y no dudare en atravesarte en ese instante.

-Levi no hay que ser tan extremistas sabes? Eren solo nos jugaba una broma o no?... Eren?

Siendo el centro de las miradas de los presentes Eren Miraba como las gotas de sangre caían por su muñeca, de verdad no estaba soñando, deseaba con todo su ser regresar a su era, extrañaba a sus amigos, su familia hasta la horrenda escuela y horarios tan extremistas.

-Levi, Erwin, podrían dejarnos solos un momento -tomando seriedad Hanji mira a ambos hombres- tengo que hablar con Eren un momento…

-Tsk, Yo no soy la puta niñera de nadie! Has lo que quieras cuatro ojos-bufando sale de la habitación siendo seguido por el rubio. Quedando solo Eren y Hanji en la habitación.

-De verdad eres Eren Jeager?

-Lo soy… Pero no el Eren Jeager que ustedes conocen.

-Entonces… -se retira los lentes mostrándole su sonrisa mas amable al joven infundiéndole confianza.- Tendrás que contarme mas de las tierras de donde vienes para convencerme, EREN -hace énfasis al pronunciar el nombre del castaño

-Hanji~San! Eso significa que me cree!?

-CLARO! El Eren que yo conozco no acepta que le haga tantas pruebas en un solo día, y… estas arriba de tu peso normal, nadie aquí puede subir tanto en menos de un con las raciones de comida que recibimos.

-Podría dejar de mencionar lo de mi peso? Mikasa suele decírmelo mucho también, "necesitas hacer ejercicio Eren" -trata de imitar el tono de voz de la asiática -

-Y yo digo lo mismo!

-Hey! No estoy tan mal!

-El Eren de esta Era tiene una gran condición física, Incluso Armin. y tu Erencito estas flácido.

-…. SIENDO ESTUDIANTE DE MEDICINA ES DIFÍCIL EJERCITARSE ¡! -grita molesto.

-Estudias Medicina!? -toma las manos del joven incomodándolo por invadir su espacio personal.-

-S…si, lo soy… -menciona con miedo de alguna relación de la mujer

-Kkkkyaaaaaaa! Podrías enseñarme los Avances En El Campo De La salud!? Me pregunto que tan avanzado será, si las epidemias aun los amenazan y como contraatacar varias enfermedades que ahora se nos dificulta tratar y.. y…

-Por favor tranquilícese yo le contare todo lo que conozco pero necesito ayuda para regresar a mi tiempo.

-Trato hecho Erencito.

.

.

-Tsk no se que mierda estarán hablando esa loca y el estúpido mocoso!

-Tranquilo Levi, solo han pasado tres horas. Sabes como es Hanji cuando se emociona en alguno de sus proyectos.

-Tsk eso mismo Erwin, El mocoso tiene trabajo que hacer, esos cuartos no se limpian solos.

Con una sonrisa ladina Erwin deja aun lado el papeleo y mostrando interés en las quejas de su amigo. Toma asiento.

-TE sentirías mejor si le confiesas lo que realmente piensas de el.

-SI hablas de nuevo sobre esa mierda me iré, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Por primera vez en años vuelves a sentirte inseguro o me equivoco? Te encariñaste a tal grado que Temes que ese "Mocoso" como sueles llamarle, te sea arrebatado por alguien mas.?

Levantándose del sofá presiona con fuerza el picaporte si no antes escuchar lo que el rubio tenia que decirle saliendo azotando la puerta.

-Vete al diablo Smith.

Después de gritarle a varios cadetes decide regresar a la oficina de Hanji deteniéndose frente a la gran puerta de madera tras escuchar varias risas de parte de ambos residentes.

-Soy brillante! Aun no puedo creer que mi YO de esa Era hiciera tantas cosas

-Después de todo usted es mi madrina y...

-Dime Eren aun hay algo que me intriga, tu tienes a alguien especial en que pensar – cuestionó. El azabache tras la puerta y en total silencio pega oído tratado de escuchar un poco mas.

-Hanji~San! -rojo cual tomate suelta una ligera risa nerviosa- EM… veras es… Si, lo estoy…

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Que hermoso! Es un chico verdad!? Dime, es Kristein o es…

-Por favor pare con esto!- Suplico el castaño mientras a su vez un enojado azabache abría la puerta con un golpe asustando a los presentes.

-Oi mocoso, aun hay habitaciones que limpiar y ustedes par de ineptos hablan como chiquillas hormonales.

-Levi, aun necesito mas tiempo con Eren no esta bien del todo, si pudieras dejármelo por em… 48 horas

-NO, andando mocoso.

-Ppero Señor Levi yo -Antes de perder terminar Levi lo sujeta fuertemente de la camisa llevándolo a la fuerza.

*No se como termine aquí, limpiando un gran cuarto junto con Levi, que nostalgia*

-Oi Eren, es mejor que bajes de tu nube y hagas bien tu trabajo o yo mismo te bajare de ella, Desde las caballerizas no Eres tu

-Señor Levi, em… perdón por la pregunta pero como es, Digo, Como soy normalmente.-Esperando cualquier golpe por parte del mayor se encoje de hombros mientras corre al otro extremo de la habitación tratando de limpiar los cristales de la ventana- Olvide mi estúpida pregunta! Haha Sigamos con esto y olvide las cosas extrañas que haga a partir de ahora

-Eres un mocoso molesto, descuidado, Idiota, muy impulsivo y un asco a la hora de comer. Un desastre diría yo, Pero… a la vez muy audaz y perseverante en cada cosa que te propones, es algo que admiro de ti cadete. -haciendo una larga pausa ambos dejan de hacer sus actividades intercambiando miradas A pesar de que todos estén en tu contra no dejas de desafiarlos con la mirada y eso Me gusta de ti ….

-Levi…

-Tsk, -con escoba en mano golpea a Eren tirando lo al suelo rompiendo el momento- No me trates con tanta confianza Mocoso

-S…si! Heichou! ¡

*Esto no está tan mal, Levi actúa como siempre, solo que más cohibido y violento pero… me trae nostalgia de cuando trataba de acercarme a él y solía ser golpeado por ello. Talvez estoy aquí por algún deber divino….? O simplemente Dios estaba aburrido y decidió divertirse conmigo*

-Que es tan gracioso bastardo?, si solo limpiarlas como retrasado mejor deja eso y acompáñame.

-S. ..si Heichou!

*Tal vez hasta resulte por gustarme esta epoca*

-Date prisa Mocoso!

-Ss …si Heichou!

*Y en cierta forma me siento feliz*

,

,

 **Notas Finales** :

Después de mi estresante segunda Semana clase realmente muero de cansancio y no había logrado subir el Capítulo, menos con el horario tan ranmdom que tengo hahhahaha en fin, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y espero poder subir en la semana la siguiente parte .

Pd: La gran mayoría fue escrito en el transcurso de hora y media del camión-casa-escuela y viceversa . Gracias choferes (¿)


End file.
